Unlawful Temptation
by EvoIIICE9A
Summary: A mysterious letter leaves Itachi wondering what he should do, acting upon it leads him to the world of underground street racing. [ItaxDei, ItaDei] [Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Sexual Content]


**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 4,885  
**Warnings:** Sexual content, strange car terminology  
**Pairing:** Itachi x Deidara  
**Summary:** A mysterious letter leaves Itachi wondering what he should do, leading him to the world of underground racing.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** This is based of my AU roleplay storylines with another so if it seems out of place well yeah it pretty much is for most people and there is way too much back story to try and explain it all. Also I'm a car fanatic so if you have no idea what is being talked about then umm very sorry about that.

** ---**

**Unlawful Temptation**

This was something that he would have never thought about doing in his lifetime, so much that he contemplated turning around a few times just on the way there every time he pulled up at a set of traffic lights waiting for the crossing cars to the and the emerald lights to signify to go, he chewed on his lip thinking about the decision. Deflecting from the path he made a right turn going up to the spot he felt the most comfortable for to think about the choice he was about to make.

Pulling up into a small car park off the side of the road he got out of the car, turning the engine off to shut off the all electronics so there was nothing but him and the peaceful sounds of the wind blowing by being high up in the peak. The boy climbed up onto a large jagged rock, clinging to the hard surface with the tread of his shoes and hoisted himself up onto the smoother top, sitting cross legged holding a piece of paper in his hand. To go through with it or not, that was the question he was faced with but he never responded to such things like this nor did he have the faintest idea why someone would approach him so.

He had received the note a few days earlier, no return address, no postal stamp to signify the place of origin, just a few sentences of text on a piece of pink coloured paper that had the sweet smell of flowers woven into the thin fibres. Due to his money, handsome looks and the most toned body for someone of his young age, he had received many letters like this, usually in his locker with some smitten girl's confession of love scribbled across it telling him how they should be together and that they think of no one else during the day but this one was different. It wasn't straight forward like the other ones, a simple encrypted message followed by a little love heart at the end telling him the meeting place. No intentions, no other words, just an address just on it leading to an old shopping district in the outskirts of town. That was what intrigued him the most that it was the simplicity of it but movies were like that too. Throw out the bait and wait for a bite, wait for the hook and reel them in and watch them flap around struggling to breath out of water until they take their last final breaths until they hit their demise.

A gentle wind blew by making him shiver, huddling his knees up as he looked the beautiful landscape of the city at night from his perch, watching the lights flicker as one person turned their lights off, another one coming on, sparkling clearly with the smog of the day clearing out been evaporated by the open twilight leaving a clear view for miles. Peering up from his ball he held his hand up high, opening his soft hand up and let the paper blow from his grasp, caught in the rush of the airstream soaring off into the blackened night over the edge of the cliff, floating down into the dense brush below where it would forever stay until he withered and decay with the elements.

Half an hour of thinking in solitude had brought him to his decision, he had to know what would happen because if he didn't then he would regret it until the point it would have ate at his core with the what ifs never answered. Jumping down off the rock he wiped the remnants of sand off his hands, brushing them together as he walked back to his car that was stealth with the lack of lighting, the Brilliant Black was ideal to conceal it from others. Taking a deep sharp inhale he let it out slowly as he eased off the brake, travelling back down the long winding roads of the mountain towards his original objective once again, no longer needing the paper that he had discarded with the address etched into his memory.

The makings of the horror story were coming true as he entered the abandoned block, all the right elements for a grizzly killing coming into play with the wast of rubbish blowing around the open lot, shopping trolleys carelessly knocked over onto their sides and the pungent smell of food waste that was left to rot after the building was condemned not longer of use when it was moved to bigger and brighter grounds. Any minute now a zombie should pop out of the middle of nowhere and attack some unsuspecting drunken homeless bum to make themselves known to his presence but that was not going to happen given they were fictitious creations to instead he guided the car into the ten story parking loft to follow the directions down to the dot. Who he was going to meet in there he didn't know.

The car pulled up at the closed boom gate looking around for entry not willing to walk up there at all with dilemmas about the structural integrity of the place but his search for someone came to an end with a body emerging from the office next to it. A man, early twenties dressed in a dark hoodie came out, flipping the top down when he saw the waiting car to expose his spiked blonde tips and a firm face. Without a word he nodded and raised the boom gate to allow him passage through, going back into the room and to his comic like nothing had ever happened.

Cautiously he advanced further up the spiralling track, looking around to keep an eye out for anything that would give away why he was there, for the mysterious person who had sent him the note, for any other living soul. But there was someone around with the sounds of the reverberating bass through the wall getting louder the further up he moved, peaking his curiosity to know what exactly was going on in the building. Another corner turned to come closer to the end but his time he was hit with the signs of civilization with a wave of crowds hanging around an almost endless display of artwork splayed over vehicles. Looks like his invitation wasn't for a one on one status either being an open invitation or a not so discreet meeting but he was mixed feelings about it all. With all those people how would be know who it was, being watched by whoever it was as they blended in with the crowd but at the same time the enigma about it was causing a flutter in his stomach.

Finding a spot over in the corner of the level, he turned the engine off and got out of the car looking around at all the cars that were around with nothing discriminated with the bulk being Japanese models but nothing was left out. Sedans, coupes, vans and even some of the high performance muscle car imports were hidden between the brightly coloured machines making his look out of place. While he did have a what was classed as a sports car it was still default compared to the others, lacking the style and flair of the flashing neons, tastefully placed decal and vinyls and the outrageously expensive body kits that most of them would have easily paid out a couple of thousand for but the diversity of the place was still amazing. But his mind was more occupied looking around for that one who was in search of him, hanging back in the crowds away from the excessively noise showcase of sound systems in the place.

No one had come towards him or announced themselves so the back approach maybe was not best to draw someone out so a steady step forward, he moved through the sea of bouncing people, poking his head up to see higher feeling claustrophobic being gyrated against by so many unknowns. Further he moved through them just looking the best he could and then he caught something out the corner of his eye, spinning around and breathing in deeply, holding it in catching the most stunning beauty standing over near a motorbike.

You know those moments were everything runs in slow motion to the point where time seems to stand still when there is nothing else but the two of you and the rest of the world just goes silent in that everlasting unspoken moment... that was what he was experiencing. Time stood still has he watched the blonde intently, the slender almost feminie like frame accentuated with a pair of tight denim jeans that hugged his curves, the sleeveless deep jade shirt that was cut just too short to expose the creamy pale skin of his belly. All of it gave the illusion that he was certainly a very flirty individual but the leather straps around his wrists and the leather jacket slung over the handle bars using it as a coat rack showed that he wouldn't be one to mess with. But what got to him the most was how long his hair was, almost half way down his hips, falling over his sides as he bent over to pick up something from the ground, that clump that hung over half of his face exposing one cool blue eye at him that slyly looked over at his direction. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing just waiting to pounce his unsuspecting victim to ravage them and consume them, that angelic look but he bet that he was a down right devil inside especially with that playful but devious grin that came his way.

Time suddenly cut back to normal with a rude shock of someone poking him in the should to get his attention, snapping out of it he looked around to find him again but he had whisked away into the shadows like he had never existed, only to be an illusion burnt into his psyche.

"Hey man I'm talking to you" the annoyance said to him quiet abruptly but he didn't flinch, just sighing with great irritation that he had been disturbed by someone. "You think you can just waltz in here and hang with us, rich kid" The way his social status rolled off his tongue was with a certain degree of loathing for the higher class. Even though he wasn't dressed to give that presence only with a with khaki cargos and a sports branded navy and white sleeved shirt, something about him must have just screamed money.

Just to show that he wasn't impressed at all he turned his head raising it to look at the roof, clicking his tongue and tapping his foot against the floor in the same movements to let him think whatever he wanted to... if he was going to retaliate and fight back or if he was just going to take it like a spineless bitch. Either way he wasn't dropping the slightest hint.

But someone else joined the party before he could react, dragging the other way and smacking him across the back of his head for the utter disrespect he had towards the man with the neatly manicured ebony hair that was so carefully constructed into a loose ponytail over his back. "Don't you know who that is? That's Uchiha Itachi. Watch your mouth around him, he is legendary" the other growled at his friend, smacking him around a few times before apologising to the other male for his friends stupidity.

He was slightly stunned about being referred to so highly as legendary, his name alone stood out as a homing beacon for the scum, screaming girls and wannabe's of the city, wanting to be at his side for recognition or payouts but for anything else, he was clueless to it. He did what he did and didn't expect a name for himself but for others to know was phenomenal. Something about this was so surreal like stuck in a bad dream, maybe the exhaust fumes from the cars starting up had effected him to the point of losing consciousness. "You want to know what's in my car?" he repeated at the question he had not been paying attention to . "If you want to know, you will find out after I have beaten you" he followed up, unknowing that he had just accepted to the deal of a race.

The loud eruptions of cheering agreed with Itachi wanting to see some action that they had all came for, parting like the red sea to abandon the main area of cement to stand off on the sidelines, ready and waiting for the excitement to take place. But he didn't care about that too much, still looking around the crowd for that guy again, still wanting to know who had invited him there and why for all the reason to an illegal meet.

His car... now that was a creation of the gods, the car that people dreamed about but ever never close enough to touch the summit of the creation that could turn a head without even battering an eyelid. The slick black machine guided through the rest of the cars and people to pull up at the starting mark, ready and waiting for battle. The Mazda FD RX-7 Sprit R Series 8, the pedigree of refinement before it was taken way off the market to promote the new generation of vehicles. All the hard work of its predecessors stripped away and worked down until there was nothing left but unadulterated power, the Wankel Rotary Twin Turbo power of the 13B engine was enough to make the most frigid orgasm from its sheer grandeur.

The call out came to signify the starting of the battle, his opponent taking his liking to the Subaru Impreza WRX STi... GC8E if he remembered correctly. While on the mountains terrain of the rally circuits it held some class for his 4 Wheel Drive layout, on the road it was nothing more than a hindrance especially since anyone who is everyone could purchase one of them with the mass production to suit the lower class and thus dragging the car down. Over the generations they stripped away at the interior and exterior to fix the design issues but paid no attention to the things that mattered, just wanting to prove that they knew how to make a car look pretty rather than paying the finer detail of horsepower output, every model the same engine. Pitiful. And to think that was to be a rival of the Mazda... it didn't deserve to be in the same class as it.

Mobile phones shot up high in a Mexican Wave to catch the action, each one linking up to each other to give full coverage of the impending race with the lack of visibility from the close quarters track as a man strutted over to between them, talking to both of the drivers to remind them that their cars were up on the line so it was their last chance to back down. Neither agreed so he started the countdown. A loud roar from the Magnaflow 5 inch dual tipped exhaust signified the readiness of the Uchiha, pumping the gas to peak rev the engine, igniting into flames with the force of excess fuel burnt off by the hot exhaust, looking over at the other in repugnance from the sound of the turbo spinning radically fast and then shifting to a backwards motion. Doseing... what an amateur.

The squeal of the Toyo tyres sliding easily over the slippery ground with the lack of gravel to stick into the rubber signified the start of the race, the cheers growing louder at the two cars floored it off the mark to push for the lead for the first corner. Whoever got in there first would have the advantage for the race given the tight turns while were sufficient for two cars to fit through there while in a normal driving situation but with the way the two of them would be taking them, there was not a chance. The default standard blue WRX wanting that position and would seemingly to anything to get it, taking the corner wide and slowing down to enter the turn. Itachi cursed the greenness of the driver behind the wheel, tapping his foot onto the brake to back it off before he clipped the nose and wiped both of them off into a wall or pole, taking the turn at a slow rate using grip all the way around. Such a bland way to start.

The other fishtailed out of the exit wildly unable to control to his car, that unknowing in skill that he somehow managed to do that in a 4 Wheel Drive and that was something that Itachi thought was even possible but there he saw it, thanks to his extremely poor handling. But he had five levels to redeem himself and get that position back and make that atrocious car his. Second level not much better, either he was doing it on purpose or he really couldn't drive, even the crowd was not impressed with the lack of action coming from the two vehicles, just going out for a casual drive around the car park for fun with the family. Third level put him at his limits with this guy and he was certainly going to put him in his place now. With the echoing sounds of the rear wheels going into a spin, the gallery below wanted to see the action for real, all bailing their positions and taking the elevators to the top, intently watching their cells on the way up to make sure they wouldn't miss the long awaited moment.

Understeer had got the better of the novice driver as the car started to slide to far to the left, making the path that was begging for him to take. A stiff foot deflated the clutch to quick shift it back a gear into third but he didn't back off his speed, instead increasing it pushing the HKS intercooler harder and the revs close to the red line until the back end of the rear wheel layout Mazda began to loose grip. The rear narrowly missed the side of the Impreza as he initiated the Shift Lock, drifting the car through the tight corner, hitting the apex at high angle and riding it all the way through until he hit the exit line, powering out all the way through to take the lead. The masses were in a euphoric state of exhilaration over the display of driving that they had just witnessed, cheering him on further when he started to pull away from the slower one, coming closer to the end and the wondrous victory that awaited him.

The summit was so close that he could taste it, coming that one step closer but there was still one major obstacle in the way and it wasn't the one that was a good level below him but the spiralling compact ramp that lead up to the roof. The room was enough to fit one car up comfortably but when it was sideways it was a tight fit with the slightest screw up, understeer being the worst, succumbing to inertia half way through, tyres loosing grip, everything contributing to the difference between you successfully making it and ending up with your face in the steering wheel and a few shattered ribs from the impact.

But Itachi was a professional at this game, learning his skills up on that mountain he spent so much time up on, the summit where he always went to ponder this thoughts and then onto the touge to erase them. While it was harder in the confined space, the fast paced downhill race helped him how to understand how to prolong the drift. Hitting the ramp at high speed he tugged the hand brake to initial the drift, getting part way up and feeling the speed drop and with lightening fast speed he kicked the clutch, pumping it furiously pushing the output to the maximum in the endless corkscrew until the very end. Pulling the nose in at the last minute he powered out of the corner, pulling the handbrake hard this time to slide the rear into a 360 into a complete stop into the silent crowd, showering them with the smoke from the smouldering rubber.

Everything remained still until the eruption of cries of joy echoed over the abandoned lot, people crowding around to pat the winner on the back and taunt the loser as he limped up the finish in what used to be his car. Despite all that there was one who still found the victory lacking even though the adrenaline pulsated through this veins giving him the nature high sending his head into a spin as he searched through the people, trying to find his mysterious blonde. Not finding him anywhere he slumped his hands against the warm bonnet dejected from not finding him or the one who had sent him the letter.

"That's some skills you got there, un. I am glad I invited you to come and join the party" purred a deep male voice from behind, an intruding finger tracing up the curve of his inner thigh, raising higher towards a more sensitive area.

Closing his eyes he shivered dramatically at the soft teasing touch, leaning back to fall against the stranger behind, now identified at the mystifying note messenger, rolling his head lazily to the side. "And why would you do something like that?"

That finger that was so innocently roaming around wanted to search for better grounds, opening up to a flat palm sliding over his hips and going back down south, rubbing over something that would be happy to see him afterwards. "Watching you drive... " Delicate moistened lips pressed against his neck in soothing small kisses from the cleft of his shoulder, working upwards. "It gets me all..." Kisses turned to nibbles, masticating the taunt skin delighted from the soft groans he was reaching from the older male, pressing his hand into his crotch kneading him through the loose pants. "...Hot" Once his words where spoke to his unsuspecting victim there was no need to tell him anything else, taking his ear lobe into to mouth and firmly sucking on it, circling the tip of his tongue around to further provoke those cute sounds he was making.

"You watch me often?" he asked in return. Itachi's hand didn't keep idle however, never one just to stand around and be inactive at all letting is slide around the blonde's waist stroking up his side in painted movements, still unable to keep the pants at bay from the simple foreplay that he was receiving.

Turning himself around to stand in front of the Uchiha, the blonde slid up onto the polished bonnet of the heated FD, laying down across it suggestively leaving an open invitation for him as he held up arms above his head, playfully licking his bottom lip in waiting. "All the time, un"

Itachi climbed up onto the bonnet rooting a firm foot into the sturdy fibreglass body kit, pressing his body roughly against the blonde's and capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Wetness pressed against his lips pressuring him to part them with a teasing lick but it was rejected with his own pink offering, perusing it back into his mouth swirling the muscle around the other's accentuating the want he had. A quick couple of needed gasps of air made his head spin in circles with the crisp night air chilling down to a cool temperature especially with the heat between them but as troublesome as it was, it was not going to stop him from taking anything further, murmuring his needs into another fiery kiss.

Frantic hands searched out for the buckle of the pants belonging to the one who was moaning underneath him in an gracious fashion to open the article of clothing to get closer to his warm flesh yearning for the physical contact without the obstruction of material between them. The metal clanged against the hood then it was flicked open, reaching for the button and popping it open, pursuing for the zip to free him of the confinement when a loud clearing of a throat came out loud and clear over the bassy beats, trying to grab their attention.

"Deidara! Can you and your boyfriend get a damn room!" one of the randoms in the crowd screamed out at them, reminding them of the rules. Anything goes but the common courtesy was if you were going to whip it out, flash it or stick it anywhere, do it in a car or any other facility that wasn't to the public eye. While they hadn't even got the point of unzipping anything it was clear enough to say that the actions of the two were quite well known with their relationship being one that was extremely open for everyone to see.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at them and put his hands in the arm surrendering his actions with a shake of his head, there was no enjoyment there at all but at least he had Deidara who happily put his hands into his back pockets to pull him close, rubbing his cheek warmly against his chest peering up at him as he spoke. "Did you have fun, un?"

"You mean that little note you left? Calling me up would have been easier" he replied, rolling his eyes at the way it was presented. The simplest way would have been the best but Deidara knew exactly what he liked, playing on that to keep things spicy with the relationship, not that it needed anything like that.

Deidara gave him a playful pout, walking the both of them over to the new car and the previous owner, waiting for him to reluctantly hand over the keys and to leave to rethink his actions and maybe improve his skills but with the way his lower lip hung drastically out of his mouth it would be more of a sulk. "But it was more fun this way, un. Besides my Itachan has himself a new car" he grinned, shifting his eyes to the man who finally dropped the keys into Itachi's hand then walked off in a hissy fit like the child he was.

The two looked down at the newly acquired vehicle and the keys that were in his hands, well almost his car not that he wanted such a badly built thing as a Subaru but while the luxury to drive was his, there was still someone else that was involved in all of this but since he wasn't around to come and take claim of it and they were so intent in enforcing that stupid rule, then there was only one thing that was left for them to do.

"We need to christen this car before I hand it over to Daichi" Itachi smirked, opening the door and pushing Deidara into the back seat of the car, promptly closing the heavy steel behind him. There were in the car now and just because it was out in the open for any perverted racer to walk by and just take that quick peak inside to see what they were doing, it wasn't their concern.

One shirt was promptly removed and thrown into the front seat, baring his toned muscles chest for his boyfriend's viewing pleasure but the blonde had more of a quick approach, wrapping his slender arms around his neck and pulling him down searching for the kiss but his strength was greater, keeping his lips just off his only letting his brush over the top to leave the imprint lingering while he made him wait. "I love playing your games" he purred gently, letting him know that the night was more exciting with the element of role-playing to it. Of course he knew all along that it was him who had dropped that note in the mail but just the acting of it all, the wanting to know, the secret that was waiting for him, all of them adding the anticipation that lead up to that moment and the obsession that he would never be able to leave him alone.

There was no more need for talking, now it was only the two of them and the passionate kiss the two of them were sharing. Slowly the party died down, the races stopped forcing everyone to retreat to a new location to carry on the party for the rest of the night, everyone except for two inside the humid car. The windows hazed over from the act that was just performed, two sweat soaked bodies laying together naked, the smaller one comfortably laying on top of the other dazed and looking to sleep.

Softly Itachi petted the hair from Deidara's face, holding his body close and placing a soothing kiss on his nose, murmuring to him " I can never resist you. You are my temptation" And he forever would be.


End file.
